


Hate You Too

by msbigboots, QuintessenceA



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/M, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, brat taming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbigboots/pseuds/msbigboots, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintessenceA/pseuds/QuintessenceA
Summary: Gothic, ever the house hopping mooch, is hanging out at the Skeleton brother's house, doing his best to ignore their irritating houseguest while his dad's are away.Graffiti, stuck in a universe she never meant to visit in the first place, with a monster that she can't stand being around, is starting to go a bit stir crazy.





	Hate You Too

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gothic and Lombok](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971914) by [msbigboots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbigboots/pseuds/msbigboots). 



"There's nothing worth eating in this house!" Graffiti complained, searching through the cupboards. "It's just mustard bottles and vinegar lasagna!"

"Stop whining and see if my bro stashed any cookies above the fridge." Gothic's voice called from the front room, a little loudly to be heard over the tv.

With a huff, Graffiti pulled a chair over and began to climb up. The top was bare. "There's nothing up here! Seriously? Does he even keep any or are you just trying to get a look up my skirt?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Gothic said, sounding bored. "He must have run out. Just have lasagna, it's not that bad."

"Dammit, I don't want lasagna!" Graffiti jumped off the chair, keeping her hands pressed against her skirt to prevent it from flaring as she landed. Not that it was that short, but she wasn't wearing anything underneath. She glanced in the living room to make sure he wasn't looking, but his eye sockets were glued to his phone. "Let me guess, you never add any food to the kitchen You just mooch. How can you even stand to live like this?"

"For the love of the Void," Gothic sniped, still not bothering to look up from his phone, "do you ever shut up?"

"Why should I?" Graffiti asked, giving up on food and walking to where he sat on the couch. "So you can be a broody little bitch in silence?"

Finally Gothic put his phone down, only to glare at her. "So I can watch TV in peace!"

"You weren't even watching it, you're playing on your phone!" Graffiti accused, moving to stand directly in front of him, tv behind her. 

There were still three more hours until the others would return. If he wouldn't help her find food, he could at least keep her entertained. She was a guest, dammit!

Gothic glared at her, eye sockets narrowing. "Move, or I'll make you."

Graffiti crossed her arms in front of her rib cage. She didn't have her magic summoned, because who was she going to impress? Gothic? Not likely. 

"Oh, big monster, aren't you?" She sneered at him, "Feel better threatening a little girl?"

Gothic growled, a deep warning from his chest as he put his phone in his jacket pocket. "I said move."

"Or what?" She asked, bending close. "You'll 'make me'?"

Gothic stood up, directly in Graffiti's personal space. It forced her to stand up straight again, but she didn't move back. Their skulls were inches apart.

At this rate, maybe the others would just come home to find matching piles of dust.

"Fine, you asked for it!" he said, suddenly lashing out and grabbing her arm. 

He squeezed, hard enough to hurt, and pulled her aside to toss her on the end of the couch.

Graffiti grabbed his sleeve, trying to stay upright, but only managed to pull him down onto the couch with her. He was still gripping her arm, and she his.

"Let go of me," Gothic demanded, giving her arm a warning squeeze.

"YOU let go," she replied, twisting the fabric to get a better grip.

He ignored that, shifting atop her body until he was half straddling her. Her skirt was starting to bunch up and she wriggled, trying to get him to let go before he realized she had nothing under it. Gothic didn't seem to notice, bringing his other arm up to slide between their bodies as he began to pry her phalanges free.

"Let go or I'll bite you," she warned him.

"Do it and I'll fucking bite you back," he told her, slowly regaining the sleeve from her claws. 

Graffiti pulled her arm closer, dragging his with it, and bit him right on the knucklebone. She wasn't nice about it either, chomping down hard enough that her teeth scraped the bone. Magic, a vibrant purple, welled up in the new grooves. Immediately, she released his sleeve, dropping her hands down to dig her fingers into his shirt front where he wouldn't be able to get them.

"Ah! You bitch!" Gothic snarled, trying to grab her wrist, but she held tight. With an irritated growl, he looked at her, and she lifted her chin, defiant.

Baring her neck to him probably wasn't the smartest move to make, she realized as he dropped his head between her neck and shoulder, biting down on her first rib where it met her spine. Just as hard as she had.

She hissed in pain, arching under him as she instinctively tried to pull away. Her pelvis bumped up against his and a spark of pleasure rushed through her as her bones brushed against his jeans.

Gothic let out a low sound of his own, fangs still latched onto her. It didn't sound angry. Or at least not entirely. Her fingers dug tighter into his shirt.

"Asshole," she said, her voice not as angry as she'd like it to be. 

He released her collar, and she felt the wet, hot drag of his tongue across the bite. She closed her eyes as a pleasant shiver ran down her back.

"A-Asshole," she repeated shakily. 

"Bitch," he said, his breath warm against her neck.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Shutting you up. It seems to be working." And he bit her again.

This time when she arched up against him she bumped against something softer than bone under the jeans.

Letting go with one hand, Graffiti reached under his shirt to grab his spine, thumbing it between her fingertips.

Gothic made an appreciative noise that changed to a grunt when she dug her fingers in. She felt her body warm as her magic pooled, hot and unformed in her pelvis.

"I'm not gonna make this easy on you," she said with a smile, switching back to gently rub the smooth plane of his anterior spine.

Gothic let out a small laugh, letting his thumb rub circles where he still gripped her arm. He pulled back to look her in the eye lights. "You never do anything easy, do you?"

"Nope," she said, making sure to pop the 'p' with unnecessary cheerfulness as she looked up into his stupid, handsome face. "Especially not for you."

"Stars, you're such a fucking brat," he said, his eye lights sparking with challenge. "Guess I'll have to put some work into it then." 

Gothic leaned in, pressing his jaw to hers in a harsh, clacking kiss, and pulling back when she predictably tried to snap at him. He took the opportunity to press his face against her neck again, his teeth dragging lightly over the sensitive vertebrae. His long tongue slid out to tease the joints in her neck while his free hand reached to slip under her shirt.

Her magic formed under his hands, her body giving her what she wants without conscious effort. Immediately he began to grope her roughly, drawing little gasps from her as he alternated between tongue and teeth, claws and palm. The heat in her pelvis spiked as her formless magic finally solidified.

Stars, it felt amazing. Too amazing. Who knew someone with such a foul mouth could have such a great tongue?

Determined not to let him get the upper hand, Graffiti gripped his spine and began to pump her hand. When she let her claws scrape, sometimes gently, sometimes not, Gothic would suck in a breath and pause, too distracted to focus on working her over.

There was just enough range of movement with the arm he had pinned that she could reach up and grab his belt. 

"Bet I can make you come first," she panted, undoing the belt buckle and starting in on his jeans.

"Bet I can make you scream first…" Gothic replied, whispering it like a promise into the side of her neck. He tweaked her nipple with the tips of his claws and she gasped. 

As soon as she got his pants unbuttoned, he pulled back, smirking. Graffiti lost her hold on his spine, and with him putting his weight on her arm, she couldn't follow, his long limbs keeping him out of range. When she pulled against him, testing, he just held her down with a casual strength that sent desire burning through her bones.

"That's cheating," she accused.

"Yeah?" His smile was infuriating. "And what are you gonna do about it?" 

Fuck him and that smirk. Who does he think he is? 

With her free hand, she reached up again, grabbing him by the back of the skull and pulling him back down onto her. Gothic resisted a moment, but as soon as she tightened her grip he relented, letting her pull him to her mouth. His fangs parted, his tongue demanding against her, and she opened her teeth to suck on him mercilessly, demanding in her own way.

He released her breast to drag his claws down her side, raising welts and leaving a delicious burn along her summoned flesh. His hand slipped between her legs, the fabric of her skirt bunching up between them.

As his fingers slipped down further, feeling the slick between her thighs, he tried to pull his head away, probably to say something bitchy, so she bit down on his tongue, just enough to hold him in place. His eyes closed and he groaned into her mouth, a low, dirty sound that she swallowed hungrily.

In retaliation, Gothic slid two fingers into her, and she felt her cheekbones flush with embarrassment at how easily she took them. Gods, his claws felt incredible. He began a relentless pace, sliding in and out of her, his thumb sliding up to tease her clit, sending jolts of electricity through her with every pass.

She released his mouth, eyes closing in pleasure even as she fought to keep control. Using the grip on his neck, she pulled him back to her throat, and he pressed his teeth against her cervical vertebrae in a way that might have been gentle if he wasn't currently fucking her open with his hand.

But gentle wasn't what she wanted. Graffiti gave him a reminder in the form of her claws scraping down his back. The fabric of his jacket was no match for them, and she felt it give, slicing cleanly and doing almost nothing at all to protect his bones from her.

"O-oh, fuck you," Gothic cursed, pressing his forehead hard against her shoulder and curling his fingers up to stroke harshly against her g spot.

She arched sharply, feeling the approach of her orgasm. Damn it, she had to get him moving along!

"S-stop talking about it and just do it!" 

"You got it, princess," he said with a mocking singsong that made her want to punch him, before readjusting himself between her knees and finally letting go of her arm to slip his jeans down, all the while continuing to stroke the deepest parts of her with his other hand. His cock was rock hard, the deep purple of his magic making it look even more swollen than it was. A bright drop of magic welled up at the tip, glistening in a way that made her lick her teeth in want.

Once he was done, Graffiti reached under his shirt to grab at his rib cage with both hands, fingers clutching tight between the bones and yanking him into another brutal kiss. 

Gothic removed his hand, and used it to guide himself to her, the head of his cock gliding slickly across her folds. There was a spark of pleasure as it nudged her clit, and she gripped hard at his ribs, hard enough that it had to hurt, but he only laughed against her mouth. 

Graffiti broke the kiss, panting, "Stars, will you just fucking- o-ooh!" Her curse turned into a moan as he suddenly thrust forward, his entire length sinking into her with one brutal push. He was huge, and it burned sweetly as her cunt contracted around him.

He didn't seem to be faring much better, as he paused, his eye sockets closed like he was in pain, and she felt a sharp sense of victory when she realized it was because he was trying not to come. She pulled against his ribs, urging him to move. His hands came up to grab her hips, his claws pressing into her pseudo-flesh with bright little pinpricks of pain.

But then he began to move. She moaned wantonly as the length of him slid against her walls, the sounds pulled out of her by the long, smooth strokes that lit up every nerve inside her. 

She buried her face against his jacket to muffle herself, and Gothic lowered his head, fangs opened to tease across the bones of her neck, sharp points just scratching the soft disks between. Fuck, she couldn't take it, couldn't think, it was too much, too good! This fucking bastard, with his bad attitude and his stupid smile! How was he so good with his hands, his mouth, his fucking cock-!?

Though she could see it was taking a toll on him too, as he began to breathe more heavily above her, his strokes starting to become a bit more erratic. Holy stars, she was still winning! He seemed to realize it at the same moment she did, because he let go of her hip, reaching down near his cock to pinch her clit.

Graffiti bit into his jacket to keep from screaming out as the pain and pleasure mingled, throwing her over the edge as her climax swept over her. She felt drowned by it, everything going white in ecstasy as her body clenched down around Gothic's cock.

"A-ah! Sh-shit!" Gothic gasped, and he turned his face back to her shoulder, sinking his fangs into the same spot he'd bit her the first time. 

Graffiti clenched her teeth hard against the fabric in her jaws, struggling to breathe and not cry out, not for the pleasure, not for the pain! But there was no stopping the intense shudder that ran through her body, or the way it caused her cunt to seize around him. With her last bit of conscious effort, she squeezed his ribs, claws sliding to dig cruelly into the sensitive spaces between the bones.

He inhaled sharply, and with one more brutal thrust, he pushed into her as hard as he could, moaning into her neck as he came. His cock swelled inside her, feeling impossibly huge as he unloaded his magic again and again, deep inside her.

And then it was over, and for a minute the two of them just lay there together, chests heaving as they fought to get their breath back.

"You… lost," Gothic panted with a small laugh. Then with his tongue, he made a long, slow lick across the bite mark, sealing the wound and making her shiver. Graffiti could hear his smirk. "You didn't make me come first."

"No… you lost," she answered fiercely, just as out of breath. "You didn't make me scream."

He pushed up from where he'd been laying across her chest to look her in the eye lights. A smile crept across his face, slow and dangerous and oh so intriguing. "Yeah? We'll see about that. Who said I was done with you?"

She smiled back, daring. "You just try it, asshole."

"Bitch," he replied, and it sounded almost fond.


End file.
